All Hearts Day
by Ocean Writer759
Summary: The Gang arrives in a town called Jiinto,and they are celebrating All Hearts Day, and boys have to get dates. Will Aang and Sokka get the girl of their dreams? Kataang Sukka TophOC No Flames! Chapter 5 up!
1. The Beginning of it All

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning of it All

The Gang just left the Earth Kingdom city of Ba Sing Se. The Earth King left Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph to help rebuild the Earth Kingdom. Now they are hoping to find Aang a fire-bending teacher.

"I'm hungry!" Sokka exclaimed as they were flying on Appa.

"But Sokka, you just ate an apple not even a minute ago!" Aang said.

"Besides there is food in that bag over there." Katara said.

"No there isn't all there is are rocks, rocks, and did I mention rocks!"

"Can you guys stop arguing!" Shouted Aang.

"Yes please listen to twinkle toes." Toph said.

"Be Quiet airhead!" Yelled Sokka. Aang started to feel bad and Katara noticed this.

"Sokka look what you did you complain about food which you just ate two minutes ago, and Aang has to protect the whole world and you don't even care one bit!" Katara screamed.

"How come you never stick up for me anymore? It's all about Aang this and Aang that!" Sokka questioned. There was about 15 seconds of silence when Sokka realized something. "Oh I know why" Sokka started, and they all looked up, "You guys are in LOVE with each other!"

"SINCE WHEN!" Aang and Katara said together in a shocked tone, while blushing madly.

"Remember the time when we first got you out of the iceberg and when Aang was staring at Katara." Sokka said.

"I was appreciating the sky! It has been 100 years since I have been free!" Aang lied.

"And the time when Aang gave Katara that necklace you made and you said that she looked great in it." Sokka said.

"Well I'm her friend I'm supposed to compliment to her." Aang lied in a way yet again.

"And Katara that time when Aang gave you your real necklace back and you kissed him on the cheek." Sokka said.

"Ohhhh!!" Toph said getting interested in the conversation.

"So what if I did?" Katara said blushing crimson again along with Aang.

"You could have said 'Thank You,'" replied Sokka. "And the time when Aang said you were beautiful back in Ba Sing Se."

Aang couldn't take the embarrassment anymore. "So how about those Yankees?" Aang said randomly.

"What the heck is a Yankee?" Toph asked. "No idea." replied Aang.

* * *

After about an hour or so, the gang decided to stop in a village for supplies and rest. So they land in a small village with small shops, entertainment, and people talking, eating, and walking their beaver-dogs. It seemed like a nice village, so the gang looked around. Then they see and hear two women around the age of 25 talking.

"What are you doing for All Hearts Day?" asked one woman with long, wavy blonde hair.

"Well, I hope my boyfriend will do something nice for me." replied the other woman with short brown hair.

Aang decided to cut in to see what they were talking about.

"Excuse me, but what is All Hearts Day?" Aang asked.

"Well son, it's a day where boys try to ask girls out on dates, get married, or just say "'I love you', for example when I was 14 a boy named Oscar asked me out and I said yes, but we call him George." said the woman with the long hair. _Okay then!!!!_ All four of them thought.

"Why do we celebrate it?" Asked Katara.

"Have you guys heard of the story of Oma and Shu?" the lady with the short hair asked. All of a sudden Aang and Katara blushed because of the thought of what happened in the cave.

"Why are you guys blushing?" Sokka asked with a smirk on his face.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" screamed Aang and Katara.

"Well as I was saying we like to honor Oma and Shu for their love to each other that's why we have All Hearts Day." finished the girl with the short hair.

"What do guys and girls give each other usually?" said Toph.

"Usually roses, candy, flowers e.t.c." said the girl with the long hair. "Okay thank you!" said Katara then all three of them left.

Next they all looked for a place to stay, and then they saw the Jiinto Hotel (Jiinto is the name of the village they are in.) Once they get their room, they noticed the room was huge than a regular place they would usually stay at.

"I'm going out to get some food for us. Does anyone want to come with me?" Sokka asked. Toph replied,

"I'll come and help you get supplies."

"I'll stay here and get everything unpacked." said Katara.

"_This is a perfect time to be with Katara alone"_ Aang thought. "Yeah I'll help Katara unpack also." said Aang.

"Okay see you guys later!" said Sokka.

Most of the time they unpacked in silence. Katara was near the window where the sun was beaming down in the room. Aang turned around and saw Katara in the sunlight, and how it projected her body so nicely. "_Wow Katara looks beautiful in sunlight. Wait a second Katara is my friend I'm not supposed to think of her like that."_ Thought Aang. He didn't notice that he was staring to long.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" asked Katara, but secretly she really liked it.

"Oh I was staring? Sorry about that." said Aang apologetically. "_What should I get Katara for All Hearts Day? It's tomorrow!" _Thought Aang. "_I hope Aang likes me and gets something for me, because I really like him." _Thought Katara.

* * *

Well there's Chapter 1! Is it good? Please Reply! NO FLAMES! I'm a beginner at writing! By the way, MAYBE this story might be familiar to you, I wrote this for months ago. 


	2. A Day with Suki and Toph's Friend

"Where do you think is a food stand?" Asked Sokka.

"Well Sokka, there has been a man in front of you screaming "Get your food right here!" for the past 10 min." Toph replied.

"Oh!" said Sokka simply. Sokka went up and buys their food and comes back with a sack of food. Then they see a familiar person in the distance with a green uniform and face paint. "SUKI!" Sokka yells and runs up to her and hugs her happily.

"What are you doing weirdo!" yelled an unfamiliar girl with a Kyoshi uniform.

"Oh I'm sorry! I thought you were Suki!" Sokka said.

"Oh I remember you! Your that guy that Suki has a thing for!" she said happily. Then Sokka blushed since he has crush on her.

"Come follow me! Suki is around here somewhere." she said, then he smiled. After about five minutes, they found the RIGHT Suki.

"SUKI!" he yelled again and hugged her. Suki turned around and asked "Sokka?" Then they both hugged, after five seconds they noticed what they were doing and pulled away blushing.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise." Suki said. After a while they all ate, talked and combat for fun then Sokka and Toph left back to the cabin.

When Sokka and Toph came back Aang and Katara were unpacked. Sokka had a large grin on his face and Katara asked,

"What's with Sokka?"

"He met Suki again and he's all flustered." Toph said.

"Ohhhhh" said Aang and Katara at the same time.

"Oh and it's not like you guys have never had a crush before." Sokka said. Yet again Katara and Aang blush madly.

"So are you going to give anything to her on All Hearts Day?" Katara asked.

"Yeah" he responded.

"I think I'm going to go and buy a toy or something decorative for the room." Toph announced.

"Okay" Aang said, then Toph left the room.

Out in the town area of Jiinto, Toph is walking around trying to find a stall to buy something for the room. On accident a young boy with short brown hair with a green robe around her age collided into her.

"Oh I'm so sorry I bumped into you miss!" said the boy apologetically.

"It's okay I'm surprised that I didn't feel your vibration earlier." Toph said blushing.

"Oh you can feel vibrations too!" Said the boy shockingly.

Toph replied, "Yes".

"Cool I'm blind also!" said the boy.

"You are! What's your name?" asked Toph.

"My name is Mouai. What's yours?" He asked.

"Mines Toph." she replied simply.

"Toph that's a nice name." he complimented.

"Oh thanks!" Toph replied blushing. "_Is she blushing?" _Mouai thought. Toph thought about the same thing about Mouai.

"How about we go and talk for a bit?" Asked Mouai. "_Please say YES!" _Mouai thought.

"Sure I'd love too.," said Toph "_Is this a date?"_ thought Toph. "_YES!!!!!!!!!"_ Thought Mouai.

Later Toph and Mouai were at a table talking and Mouai accidentally kicked her foot, then Toph kicked him back on purpose, because he thought he kicked her on purpose, this went on back and fourth until Sokka, Katara, and Aang arrived near them.

"Look Toph has a boyfriend!" Sokka said teasingly.

"NO I DON'T!!!!" Toph yelled and blushed.

"Toph we have been looking for you all over the place." said Katara motherly. "_Wow she's so cute when she's motherly"_ thought Aang.

"Oh I've been fine I'm just hanging out with Mouai. By the way Mouai this is Sokka, Katara, and Aang." Toph said.

"Hi!" All four of them said to each other.

"Toph you need to come home we're having dinner." Aang said.

"Okay! See you later Mouai! Come over to our room sometime." Toph said.

"Okay! Bye Toph!" said Mouai.


	3. Girl Talk and Some Shopping

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR AND I NEVER WILL!

A/N: To answer Gaia09's question, Mouai can't earthbend (as in combat), but he only uses earthbending to feel and describe what's around him (like Toph), but he doesn't use earthbending for combat (unlike Toph).

Any more questions, please feel free to ask! On with the Story!

* * *

Chapter 3: Girl Talk and Some Shopping

When they got to there room Katara and Toph were alone in one of their rooms.

"So do you like him?" Katara asked.

"Maybe." Toph said.

"So are you hoping that Mouai will give you something for All Hearts Day?" Katara said.

"Yes kind of." said Toph.

"Ohhh your first crush!" Katara said.

Toph replied with a simple nod then said, "So what about you?"

"What do you mean me?" Katara asked with a light blush on her face.

"You know what or WHO I'm talking about. You and Aang are building a love nest." Toph said.

"I'm not dating or in love with Aang for the last time!" Katara said with a deep blush on her face. "_I wish we were though" _Katara thought.

"Oh, all of those glances and stares between you and Aang. When you ask him for water bending practices he says "yes'" Toph said.

"Only because he is an eager student." Katara replied back.

"He always says yes to you because he likes you a lot. When I ask him he hesitates and says "yes" or says "another time". I'm telling you, you are crazy about him, and he's crazy about you." Toph said. The was a moment of silence then Toph said, "I knew it! You like him!"

"Okay! I admit it! I kind of like him. He was always nice and sweet to me." Katara said finally giving up.

"Katara, I don't think you like him, I think you LOVE him!" Toph said in a teasing voice.

"Toph, I don't think its love." Katara said.

"Whatever, where did Sokka and Aang go anyway?" asked Toph.

"They both left to go to do something." said Katara.

"Ohh okay." said Toph. After that talk they went to sleep before the boys came home.

**MEANWHILE**

Sokka and Aang secretly went shopping for their crushes for All Hearts Day.

"What are you going to get Suki?" Aang asked.

"Well, I'm going to give her flowers and some candy, and tell her how I really feel." Sokka replied.

"When did you first like Suki?" Aang asked. Sokka blushed and said,

"Well, when I first talked to her, then she gave me a kiss on the cheek before we left. Any time that a girl around your age, is just a friend and then kisses you on the cheek, she likes you." Right at that moment Aang blushed deeply recalling the two times Katara kissed him on the cheek.

"So what are you getting for KATARA Aang?" Asked Sokka.

"What do you mean?" asked Aang.

"I know that you have a thing for her!" Stated Sokka.

"Okay, okay!! I really like her, but I don't know if she likes me back!" Aang said. Sokka replied,

"Trust me Aang she's head over heels for you. I read Katara's diary and it recently says "I hope Aang gets me something for All Hearts Day'."

"Well I was going to get her blue flowers, candy, make a necklace for her, and write a letter with a poem in it signed anonymous." said Aang

"When did you first like her? I'm just wondering." Asked Sokka.

Aang said, "I've always liked her since I first saw her."

"Okay." Sokka said and the kept walking on then they bumped into someone familiar. They saw who they bumped into and it was Mouai.

"Hey Mouai what's with the flowers?" Aang asked. Mouai was carrying some flowers and a bracelet with the earth kingdom sign engraved in it.

"Who are they for?" Sokka asked with a grin on his face.

"Oh they're for my mother her birthday is tomorrow." Mouai lied.

"Who are they really for?" asked Aang.

"Toph" Mouai said in a low voice trying to hide the fact.

"Who?" asked Sokka.

"Toph okay!" he said in a normal voice.

"Trust me I think she really likes you!" said Sokka.

"Really?" said Mouai.

"Yeah she didn't want to leave you before and she hasn't been this happy in a while," said Aang.

"I always thought you and Toph were going out." Mouai said to Aang.

"No I kinda like Katara." Aang said blushing a little bit.

"Okay I need to go bye!" Mouai said.

"Bye!" They both replied back. After Sokka and Aang got their stuff for tomorrow they went back to their room, hid their stuff (because the girls went to bed.), and went to sleep.

* * *

That chapter I think was bad and pointless, sorry. Please review anyway! Thanks! 


	4. Secret Admirers and a lot of Blushing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar

A/N: However I wrote the two poems/letters. Except the last four lines of the first poem is from Ned's Declassified SSG.

Enjoy and Review! Remember, NO FLAMES

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

Katara woke up with a yawn and went to the kitchen to start making breakfast for everyone, and then she saw Aang making breakfast.

"Aang you don't have to make it, I can make it." Katara said.

"No I'll do it Katara," he offered. _I hope it works_ thought Aang.

"Thanks Aang you are so sweet!" Katara complimented. "_YES! YES!"_ Aang thought. Katara left the room and Toph came in.

"So making breakfast to impress Sugar Queen?" asked Toph. Aang nodded and replied back with a grin,

"Well I bet your boyfriend is doing the same thing!"

"What do you mean boyfriend?" asked Toph.

"Well you and Mouai seem to be close." Aang stated trying to get back at her with all of the comments of him and Katara together. Toph just blushed.

Katara came in and asked, "Do you guys want to go get Sokka up?" Toph and Aang nodded and went into Sokka's room.

* * *

"What should we do today to get him up?" Aang whispered. 

"I'm not sure." Toph replied back.

"Well I have an idea, it's All Hearts Day right?" Toph and Aang nodded,

"He has a crush on Suki and wants to look good for her right?" Katara said.

"Oh I know where this is going." Toph realized. Aang realized too.

"I'll do the talking." Katara said. Then all three of them went near his bed, and then Katara said out loud,

"Oh hey Suki! You want to see Sokka?"

Sokka immediately woke up yelled, "Suki!" and fell off, flat on his face.

Aang, Toph, and Katara laughed, then Aang said, "Wow! You definitely have a thing for Suki!"

Sokka blushed like a cherry and replied, "At least I don't make sketches of her!"

"You are supposed to keep that a secret!" Aang whispered harshly to Sokka, then all four of them left the room.

* * *

After eating breakfast, Aang asked if he can excuse and go to the bathroom and the others said yes. He went into his room and got a red rose and his letter/poem he made during the night and went into Katara's room. He placed the poem and the flower in front of the card on her blue bed. _I hope this works _Aang thought, then almost left the room. Then he thought, _maybe "I should pull up her window to make it suspicious, and not simple." _He went to her window and opened it then left. 

After washing the dishes, Katara left to find Aang and found him in his room.

"Wow that was the best food I had in a while!" she complimented.

Aang blushed madly at her comment, and then replied, "I wanted you to have the best you deserveit!" It was Katara's turn to blush.

"I'm going to my room to get something, do you need anything?" Katara asked.

"Nope." Aang simply replied. Katara left his room to go to her room. When she got there she noticed a blue envelope that said "Katara" on it in gold. Katara also noticed that the windows were open. She opened the card then noticed the red rose and picked it up. She opened the card and it said:

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**My face warms up,**

**At the very sight of you.**

**When I look at you,**

**My stomach flips and turns,**

**I'll stare at you all day,**

**While my heart heats up and burns.**

**When you smile, **

**You make me go to heaven,**

**And on a scale of 1-10,**

**You're an 11.**

**Love, Anonymous**

Katara's face heated up more and more every line she read, and she couldn't believe she had a secret admirer. She ran to tell everyone the good news.

"Guess what!" Katara said.

"What!" The other three replied in unison.

"I have a secret Admirer!"

"Oh really!" Sokka said even though he knew who wrote it.

"Here it says," she began reading the poem. After she read the poem she smiled really big.

"Wow! He's in love with you!" Toph said playing along also.

"Not only that, but he's a great poet!" Katara said. Then Aang blushed lightly trying to hide it.

"I'm going to get dressed up for today since it's special, should I keep my hair up or put it down?" Katara asked.

"Down." Aang said quickly. "_I love it when her hair is down; she looks so stunning" _Aang thought.

"Okay!" Katara said, and then left the room.

"Well I need to go freshen up for Suki and ask her to be my g-girlfriend." Sokka said nervously, and then also left the room.

After getting ready, Sokka left their room to Suki's training dojo. When he got there he found Suki.

"Hey Suki!" Sokka shouted. Suki looked behind her and said,

"Hey Sokka! What are you doing here?" Well I came to ask you something, but first here you go!" Sokka said while handing her a card. She took it a started to read out loud;

"**When I look into your eyes I see:**

**Strength,**

**Passion,**

**Loyalty,**

**Caring,**

**Intellegence,**

**Humor,**

**And most of all,**

**Beauty. **

**My heart warms at the very sight of you,**

**Will you be my girlfriend?"**

After she read the poem Sokka gave Suki a rose.

"Ohh Sokka the card and the rose are beautiful and funny!" Suki said.

"Why thank-wait! How is it funny?" he asked.

"You spelled intelligence wrong." she said laughing. Sokka blushed and said,

"Oh I'm so sorry I'll-" Sokka said but was cut of by Suki.

"What do you mean? I like it! I love it when you put humor in things."

"Oh you like that? Yeah I thought you would." Sokka said. Suki laughed at his humor.

"Listen Suki," Sokka began, "Ever since I first met you I've always had a HUGE crush on you, I thought you were the most beautiful, strongest girl I've ever seen. Suki then cut off I was kind of wondering, you know umm if y-you would l-l-like to um",

"Sure I'd love to be your girlfriend." Suki said, cutting off Sokka.

"I mean it's okay if you don't want to-huh!" Sokka said rambling on.

"Sokka, I've always like you too I didn't want you to leave Kyoshi." Suki said and gave him a kiss on the lips, then they both blushed a deep crimson.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" said the other warriors that were watching which caused them to blush again.

"Okay how about a triple date tonight?" asked Sokka.

"Triple date?" said Suki.

"Well if Katara and Aang get together and Toph and a guy she met yesterday, Mouai also get together, it will be a triple date." Proved Sokka.

"Ohh you're trying to get the Avatar and your sister together?" Suki asked.

"Yeah! I hope they get together; they've been crushing on each other since day one." said Sokka.

"You want to walk around town? We are done training." said Suki.

"Sure, let's go!" Sokka said. Once he started walking with Suki, he thought, "

* * *

Aw, that was cute! Sorry grammar isn't my thing, or proofreading! Please review! No Flames. Don't worry Mouai and Toph will get together soon! 


	5. Blind Love and More Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar

A/N: Sorry, I havn't updated for a while, I havn't had many hits, or had time to post with writing my other story, Across the Ages for Ned's Declassified SSG. Sorry if this story is bad, I wrote this story when I was 12 years old. I hope you enjoy chapter 5! Remember, I'm not good at proofreading. Also to answer a question, I did make up those poems in the previous chapter. It's just that I made the third stanza of the poem from Ned's on accident. When I wrote the poem, I didn't know that the last stanza came from the show.

* * *

While Sokka was out with Suki, Toph was in her bedroom taking a nap, Katara was doing laundry, and Aang was reading about the history of the Air Nation trying to see if the author had it exactly right. Aang and Katara were in the living room resting, once Katara was done with the laundry. Aang thought he should tease her a little bit, so she can kind of pick up that he liked her.

"You call that laundry! That cabbage guy can do better than that!" Aang said in a teasing voice so she can pick up that he didn't mean it. Katara turned around to Aang gave a little shove in the shoulder and teasingly said,

"Oh, I'm sorry but you wanted to do laundry ma'am?" Katara said, Toph decided to join in to tease and embarrass them and said,

"Stop teasing each other LOVEBIRDS!" Katara and Aang blushed yet again and replied in unison,

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"

"Yeah, right!" Toph said sarcastically.

About five minutes later someone knocked on the door.

Toph said, "I'll get it!" hoping it was Mouai. Indeed it was Mouai. "Oh hey Mouai!" Toph said blushing as usual.

"Hi Toph!" he also said blushing.

"Do you want to come in?" Toph asked, then he replied,

"Sure." and came into the room. Katara said to Aang quietly,

"We should leave the room for those two." Aang replied with a nod and they both left into Aang's room.

"So how was your first night here?" Mouai asked trying to start a conversation.

"Pretty well." said Toph.

"I was kind of wondering if you can be my um… well…you see…I…. kind of…" said Mouai but decided to just give the rose and the bracelet instead. "Here you go!" said Mouai giving her the rose and bracelet.

"Oh Mouai They're both beautiful!" The bracelet had small green and brown colored stones with a brown Earth Kingdom sign on it and on the back of the sign it said, "To the best Earth bender" (but they can feel the inscription of it). Toph and Mouai blushed wildly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Mouai finally asked.

"I'd love too! I've always wanted you to say that since yesterday." said Toph

"Yeah, I was hoping you would say that." replied Mouai. Then Mouai and Toph hugged and blushed.

"So we are going to triple date right?" Mouai asked.

"Triple date?" Toph asked.

"Yeah! Sokka and Suki, you and me, and did Aang and Katara get together yet?"

"Not yet, but very soon probably." Toph said.

"Well it will be all six of us. I'll come by around six okay?" Mouai said.

"Sure." Toph said. They said their good byes and Mouai left.

* * *

Meanwhile in Aang's room, Katara and Aang talk.

"So do you think Sokka will get Suki?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, probably." Katara said.

"Have you figured out yet who your secret admirer is?" Aang asked wondering if she found out.

"No not yet but I'm hoping I'll find out by the end of the day." said Katara. _Well he's right in front of you_ Aang thought.

"Well, do you want to just hang out?" Aang asked.

"What do you think we came in here for?" She replied.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Sokka and Suki were looking around for clothes and jewelry for the "All Hearts Day Celebration Dinner and Dance" and Suki spotted a nice dress.

"Hey Sokka! Can I try on one of these dresses?" Suki asked her boyfriend.

"Sure! Go ahead!" said Sokka. Suki went into a changing hut right near the store and changed into to her dress. When she got out of the changing room, Sokka's jaw dropped and blushed a little, and he said,

"Suki, you look drop dead gorgeous!" Suki was wearing a green dress that ends at the knees showing off her legs. It had a light green lining at her waist, and had the Earth Kingdom symbol on it. It was snug on her body, so it was showing off her figure.

"Awwwww, thanks Sokka! You're so sweet!" Suki said also having a blush on her face. "Well, now I'm going to take off the dress and buy it see you later!" Suki said.

"Okay, can you come to our room later?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah see you later!" Suki said and left to the changing hut.

"See you later!" Sokka called back, and then whispered to himself, "Girlfriend."

* * *

There you go, a little bit of every pairing in one short chapter! Please Please Review! NO FLAMES! Sorry, that I stink at proofreading. 


End file.
